Vague à l'âme
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Une banale journée à la plage prend une tournure improbable pour Itachi. Un vague à l'âme, un sauvetage, une rencontre…


**Titre** : Vague à l'âme

 **Crédits** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, tout le reste est de moi.

 **Pairing** : Itachi x Utakata, NarutoxSasuke

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Une banale journée à la plage prend une tournure improbable pour Itachi. Un vague à l'âme, un sauvetage, une rencontre…

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème Océan, en une heure.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

 **\- Vague à l'âme -**

\- Arrête avec ça ! Usuratonkachi, tu m'agaces !

\- Avec ta peau toute blanche tu vas être tout cramé si tu ne mets pas de la crème solaire ! Alors laisse-moi finir, hors de question que tu ressembles à une écrevisse grillée !

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines d'Itachi pendant que son frère cadet continuait d'argumenter face à son blond particulièrement déterminé à l'enduire généreusement d'écran total. La chamaillerie bon enfant entre les deux amants suivit son cours pour le plus grand amusement du plus âgé du trio.

Étalant sa serviette un peu à l'écart du couple de plus en plus bruyant sous le parasol planté dans le sable, Itachi cessa de les observer pour perdre son regard sur l'horizon qui s'étendait face à lui. Le son répétitif du ressac et l'air marin l'apaisèrent. Les vagues de l'océan poursuivaient leur lent ballet immuable, les énormes murs d'eau s'enchaînant inlassablement, illustrant parfaitement la force de la nature et son indifférence face au genre humain.

S'asseyant sur le rectangle de tissu éponge, Itachi dut reconnaître que Naruto avait eu raison. Passer une journée à la plage commençait déjà à le détendre, chassant le stress accumulé à cause de ses fonctions de chirurgien. Parfaitement polyvalent et considéré comme un génie, il excellait en chirurgie cardiaque, vasculaire mais aussi en neurochirurgie et bien d'autres. Cela ne lui permettait cependant pas d'être l'égal d'un Dieu infaillible.

La dernière malade qui était morte sur sa table d'opération l'avait particulièrement touché même s'il était d'un naturel plutôt détaché. Encore une qu'il n'avait pu sauver, trop jeune pour mourir. Il avait pourtant fait tout son possible... sans succès. C'était le décès de trop. Trop d'interventions risquées, trop de vies entre ses mains, trop de gardes à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Son frère cadet, Sasuke, avait été le premier à s'alarmer de son humeur beaucoup plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, celle-ci ne s'améliorant pas, des cernes se creusant sous ses yeux et de son manque d'appétit. Face à son cynisme de plus en plus amer et son attitude de plus en plus taciturne, son cadet avait agi. Travaillant tous trois dans le même hôpital, Itachi n'avait eu aucune chance d'échapper au duo infernal, bien décidé à le traîner hors de la ville pour deux jours de repos amplement mérités.

Sur une idée du blond, médecin urgentiste spécialisé en pédiatrie, l'opération sauvetage-de-son-moral-en-berne initiée par Sasuke s'était transformée en weekend sur la côte, même si le petit frère d'Itachi préférait les randonnées seul et en plein désert, aux bords de mers. Partageant avec son aîné un goût prononcé pour la solitude et l'isolement, un compromis avait été adopté face à la suggestion de Naruto, passionné de surf, et que les bains de foule n'effrayait pas.

Ils étaient donc là, tous les trois, sur cette plage intimiste sans le moindre touriste ni maître nageur sauveteur, profitant de cette belle matinée d'été. Naruto referma victorieusement le tube de crème solaire. Son compagnon, soigneusement tartiné des pieds à la tête, affichait une mine passablement contrariée à l'ombre du parasol. La chemisette blanche entièrement déboutonnée sur le torse luisant d'écran total de Sasuke laissait entrevoir les fines cicatrices qui le marbraient, souvenirs de l'accident de voiture survenu il y a des années auquel il avait miraculeusement survécu grâce aux talents de médecin hors pair de Tsunade, mais qui avait coûté la vie à leurs parents.

Itachi n'aurait jamais imaginé que son cadet se mettrait un jour en couple et encore moins avec un homme, mais Naruto prouvait chaque jour qu'il était le meilleur parti qui soit pour Sasuke. Attentif, prenant soin de lui, amoureux, mais suffisamment solide et déterminé pour lui tenir tête quand il le fallait. L'aîné était rassuré de constater que le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, la prunelle de ses yeux, ce petit frère qu'il avait fini d'élever, était entre de bonnes mains. Le plus âgé des Uchiwa avait pourtant craint le pire à l'époque où Sakura et sa blonde amie Ino tournaient sans cesse autour de son cadet, le poursuivant de leurs démonstrations d'affection dégoulinantes et le noyant de déclarations sentimentales énamourées.

Itachi n'avait rien contre les deux jeunes femmes, mais Sasuke avait un caractère particulièrement bien trempé, tout aussi froid, solitaire et cynique que lui, un peu trop fier et arrogant en prime. Il ne voyait pas comment les deux demoiselles, éblouies par son charme et son charisme, auraient pu aussi être le refuge protecteur et l'appui solide dont son cadet avait parfois besoin. Naruto empoigna sa planche de surf qui avait fait partie du voyage, arrimée tant bien que mal sur la puissante décapotable racée d'Itachi.

Volant un baiser rapide à son amant, le blond se jeta à l'assaut des vagues avec entrain, tout sourire, sa peau tannée par le soleil, Sasuke le couvant d'un regard désabusé, mais heureux. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, ses pieds jouant dans le sable, le plus jeune des deux frères garda ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette ramant assidûment sur l'océan. Naruto ne tarderait pas à se redresser et à surfer avec aisance sur les rouleaux gigantesques, pas le moins du monde effrayé. Dans la glacière sous le parasol, le pique-nique et les boissons attendaient sagement d'être consommés.

Une fois rassuré par la dextérité immarcescible de Naruto, malgré ses chutes grandioses et parfois comiques dans les vagues vertigineuses, Sasuke s'empara du livre qu'il avait emporté et sembla s'y plonger. Ses pupilles obsidiennes quittaient parfois les pages couvertes de caractères pour revenir vers son amant plein d'énergie qui s'amusait comme un gosse, multipliant ses acrobaties dans l'immensité mouvante d'un bleu limpide.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se noie ? Les vagues sont impressionnantes, constata Itachi.

Sasuke tourna placidement une page de son bouquin avant de répondre avec flegme :

\- Aucun risque. Cet idiot tête brûlée est à toute épreuve… Son cerveau presque vide le fera toujours flotter.

Cependant, malgré la pique pleine d'assurance, son cadet poursuivit son manège, son regard continuant ses aller-retours aléatoires entre le blond et son livre. Itachi micro-sourit, sachant pertinemment que si, d'aventure, Naruto était en danger, Sasuke serait le premier à s'inquiéter, à réagir,et à voler à son secours… Malgré sa très grande fierté, le brun était profondément amoureux de son petit-ami.

~oOo~

La vague se retira, emportant avec elle quelques grains de sable sous les pieds d'Utakata. Debout sur le rivage, son jean remonté au-dessus des genoux, le jeune homme agita ses orteils dans l'eau fraîche. Sa mince silhouette se découpait sur l'horizon. Il portait une chemise, un peu trop grande pour lui, légèrement agitée par la brise marine venant de l'océan. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité bleue et il fit un pas de plus en avant.

Disparaître, ne plus exister, se fondre définitivement dans cet azur où ciel et mer se confondaient… La douleur dans son coeur était insoutenable. C'était une agonie, un véritable supplice, une souffrance de tout instant, dont il ne pouvait se défaire et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Il fallait que cela cesse… L'eau monta jusqu'à sa taille, l'attirant inexorablement. La rupture amoureuse qu'il venait de subir avait transformé son existence idyllique en un chaos sinistre et esseulé. Il ne s'en relèverait pas. C'était trop dur… Alors qu'on en finisse…

Un pas de plus et l'eau monta encore, les embruns éclaboussant sa figure. Il ne savait pas nager, pourtant il n'avait pas peur. Personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Pas d'amis, plus de famille depuis qu'il avait avoué son homosexualité, alors qui s'inquiéterait ? Qui pleurerait sa mort ? Certainement pas son ex-amant qui avait convolé en juste noces aujourd'hui même avec sa dulcinée… enceinte de leur premier enfant. Utakata se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il y avait cru, il y avait vraiment cru. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé que son compagnon puisse le trahir, lui mentir, encore moins à ce point. Il s'était joué de lui, le berçant de ses "je t'aime" et le gavant des doux mensonges qu'Utakata voulait entendre. Il n'y avait vu que du feu pendant plus de quatre ans sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui l'attendait, s'enfermant totalement dans cette relation amoureuse qui était censée durer… Pour toujours et à jamais.

Son désespoir l'étouffa. Riant nerveusement, Utakata avait regardé son partenaire sans comprendre quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il se mariait et que tout était fini entre eux deux. Il n'avait même jamais été gay et sortait avec sa petite amie depuis le lycée, n'ayant jamais rompu avec elle. Lui n'avait été qu'un bonus, un amusement qui devait cesser parce qu'il allait se ranger. Les paroles de son ex devant son air ahuri lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Quoi ? Tu y as cru ? Tu y as vraiment cru ? Mon pauvre… C'était pourtant évident, non ? Mais t'es un bon coup, tu trouveras vite quelqu'un d'autre.

Une brève tape sur son épaule et quelques mots blessants en guise d'adieu.

\- Sois gentil, ne m'appelle plus. Oublie mon numéro de téléphone. Et surtout, évite de te pointer à la cérémonie. Toi et moi, ça n'a jamais existé, d'accord ?

Le double des clés de son appartement avait été déposé sur la console de l'entrée et la porte s'était refermée, comme ça… Utakata croisa les bras sur son torse, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses avant-bras. Hurlant comme un possédé, il cracha à la face de l'horizon indifférent toute cette douleur qui l'étranglait.

Fixant un point un peu plus loin sur sa droite, Itachi fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un cri qu'il venait d'entendre ? Un rouleau furieux se fracassa sur la plage. Sasuke lâcha son livre dans le sable, se redressant soudainement, l'air tendu, attirant l'attention de son aîné. Soupirant de soulagement à la réapparition entre les vagues d'un puissant nageur à la tête blonde, son cadet se réinstalla un peu plus confortablement tout en râlant à mi-voix dans sa barbe inexistante.

Battant désespérément des bras, Utakata toussa et recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Bougeant maladroitement ses jambes, la peur l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus pieds. Une autre vague, gigantesque, fit son apparition, s'écrasant sur lui, l'engloutissant totalement. Le jeune homme sombra dans le liquide tumultueux, incapable d'y faire face. Il coula dans l'immensité aqueuse et froide dont la surface était transpercée par de multiples lances lumineuses.

Se levant souplement, Itachi épousseta les grains de sable qui lui collaient à la peau et approcha du rivage avec inquiétude. Une bourrasque de vent emporta le grand chapeau de paille qu'il portait pour se protéger du soleil. Le brun se retournait pour le rattraper quand un cri mêlé de gargouillis le retint, donnant raison à son instinct. Sans perdre une seconde, il abandonna ses tongs et fouilla du regard l'étendue bleue qui lui faisait face.

Naruto était bien trop éloigné et beaucoup trop concentré sur sa planche pour pouvoir remarquer la personne en détresse qui disparut à nouveau dans les flots implacables. Itachi s'élança, sans prendre la peine de répondre à son cadet qui l'appelait dans son dos. Sa silhouette fine, mais ferme fendit les vagues avec aisance, sa chemisette et son bermuda se plaquant à ses formes masculines. Plongeant plusieurs fois dans l'eau, il finit par récupérer in-extremis l'inconscient qui s'était mis en danger.

Utakata cracha ses poumons sur le sable, sa gorge irritée par le sel. Son estomac se tordit convulsivement et il vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé alors qu'il se noyait. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il claqua des dents, transi d'effroi et glacé jusqu'aux os. Les grands doigts secs et gelés de la mort elle-même l'étreignaient encore.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous allez bien ?

Celui qui avait été sorti des eaux tumultueuses fut enveloppé dans une grande serviette de plage. On s'occupa de lui, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, prit son pouls… En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva soutenu par des bras puissants et éloigné définitivement du rivage. Il parcourut la plage dans un état second avant de se retrouver dans une grande chambre d'hôtel lumineuse.

Ses yeux noisette plongèrent dans deux lacs noirs inquiets.

\- Vous êtes gelé…

Utakata ne prêta pas attention à la suite. Quand la porte de la salle de bains se referma, le laissant seul, son mal-être le rattrapa. La serviette de plage tomba sur le sol. Le jeune homme trempé s'approcha du miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Sur le bord de celui-ci était posée une trousse de toilette entrouverte. Le brillant des lames du rasoir qui en dépassait attirèrent irrésistiblement Utakata.

Itachi attrapa une grande serviette dans le placard à l'entrée de sa chambre. L'homme qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade semblait encore sous le choc et n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions. Il espéra que la douche qu'il lui avait proposée de prendre lui permettrait de se ressaisir. Plongé dans ses pensées, Itachi frappa et poussa la porte de la salle de bains.

Ses paumes moites posées sur la faïence qui recouvrait le mur, Utakata laissa l'eau froide de la douche cascader sur lui à grand bruit. Debout dans la spacieuse baignoire, encore habillé, ses vêtements détrempés lui collant à la peau, il offrait une bien piètre image. Il colla son front sur les carreaux colorés. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se trancher les veines. Il avait été tenté, mais il avait été incapable de passer à l'acte. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter.

\- L'eau est glacée… constata Itachi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous réchauffer.

La paume chaude et rassurante allait se retirer quand Utakata la rattrapa de justesse refermant sa main sur le mince poignet. Un peu trop brusque dans ses gestes, il perdit l'équilibre et glissa dans la baignoire, se retrouvant étalé sur le dos dans le fond de la cuve de résine immaculée. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ce bras qu'il tenait toujours. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin de quelqu'un, d'une présence…

Choqué par ce qu'il découvrait du corps qui transparaissait sous les vêtements détrempés, Itachi bascula en avant, trébuchant à son tour dans la baignoire quand Utakata l'attira à lui. Des lèvres désespérées, froides et tremblantes se posèrent maladroitement sur les siennes avant de revenir plus fermement. Une langue mutine s'enhardit et sa bouche fut aspirée dans un baiser loin d'être timoré et même plutôt sulfureux. Le désespoir qui se dégageait de la personne allongée sous lui toucha Itachi.

Son sauveur céda finalement à ses avances disproportionnées et malhabiles, ce qui rassura quelque peu Utakata. La présence, la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien lui firent un bien fou.

\- Baise-moi… souffla-t-il quand il détacha ses lèvres de celles de son vis-à-vis.

Deux lagons noirs plongèrent dans ses pupilles hagardes, Utakata frissonna de tout son être.

\- Pas ici… Pas comme ça… statua Itachi.

Le brun se releva souplement, tendant la main à son futur amant. Sortant de la baignoire, Itachi commença à se déshabiller, Utakata l'imitant. L'aîné Uchiwa aida le jeune homme dans sa tâche, les doigts tremblants de celui-ci incapables de se défaire efficacement de ses vêtements. Itachi entraîna ensuite son compagnon sous une douche tiède salutaire. Prenant les choses en main, il alla même jusqu'à savonner et shampouiner la silhouette mince et souple qui se pelotonnait sans cesse contre lui, avide du moindre contact.

Utakata soupira de bien être, se laissant faire, appréciant chaque geste de l'inconnu qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Sa souffrance, sa tristesse et son désespoir se diluèrent peu à peu à l'image du sel sur sa peau emporté par l'eau cristalline qui cascadait sur eux. Il s'accrochait à cet étranger devenu une bouée providentielle dans son océan de détresse. Il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait que la douleur cesse. Il voulait oublier… Ignorer la cruelle réalité.

Itachi jaugea son futur amant : des yeux noisettes noyés dans un océan de tristesse, des cheveux châtains aux mèches lisses et raides tombant en désordre sur un visage défait. L'homme nimbé de désespoir était aussi grand que lui. Le brun aux longs cheveux et aux yeux noirs était plus musculeux que son vis-à-vis à la limite de la maigreur. Ils semblaient du même âge bien que la figure ovale aux traits blafards semblât prématurément vieillie par le chagrin et la désolation.

Se laissant dorloter comme un enfant, Utakata en savoura chaque précieux moment. Les lents gestes précautionneux de son partenaire quand il le sécha le fascinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne son regard inquisiteur.

\- Ça te choque ? lança Utakata à brûle-pourpoint.

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite, épongeant les dernières gouttelettes joueuses se perdant sur ce corps filiforme qui lui parut tout à coup bien frêle.

\- Pas vraiment… Je dirais plutôt que tu m'intrigues…

Tel un chat paresseux, le silence s'étira entre eux. Itachi acheva de sécher le rescapé, celui-ci l'observant avec une pointe de défi. Son épiderme couleur de neige était habillé de nombreux reflets métalliques : des piercings sur le torse, au creux du ventre, aux oreilles, à l'arcade sourcilière… Itachi abandonna la serviette et attira son compagnon dans la chambre où ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Le brun n'était pas un saint... loin de là même. Particulièrement versatile et volage… Et lui aussi avait eu soudain un irrépressible besoin de se sentir vivant…

Entre deux joutes langoureuses, Utakata laissa échapper une complainte douce amère. Un océan de plaisir éphémère contre son océan de détresse, il se laissa engloutir tout entier par la luxure brute et animale. Son amant s'empara de lui, l'immergeant dans le péché de chair et l'extase.

~oOo~

Sur la plage abandonnée, Sasuke et Naruto rentraient, le soleil couchant mourant à petit feu dans l'océan. Parasol et planche de surf sous le bras, le blond tenait son petit-ami par la main, celui-ci pataugeant maladroitement dans le sable, sa serviette autour du cou et la glacière battant sa jambe.

\- Et Itachi ? Tu as des nouvelles? demanda soudain le surfeur.

La réponse énigmatique de Sasuke se perdit dans le vent, son blond profitant de l'occasion pour lui voler un baiser au goût d'embruns.

-Fin-

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Et bien je ne pensais pas que le mot "Océan" m'inspirerait autant, au point de me faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence du temps et des autres thèmes de la nuit du FoF… J'espère que ce petit OS, un peu long pour le coup, vous a plu. Moi en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci pour votre lecture,

Yzan.


End file.
